


Sleeping Arrangements

by ichikonohakko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone will always have one or two sleeping habits, but surely different habits will surface with different bed-partners, right?</p>
<p>(Or the sorry excuse of a drabble fic about how everyone sleeps with everyone, mostly vanilla sweet, but there will be some with dirty stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuuya/Yuzu - Fruitshipping

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the events after canon

"Yuuya, it's midnight. You should sleep already."

"Oh, really? I didn't realize the time. Thanks, Yuzu."

Yuuya looked up from the deck he'd been constructing for the last couple of hours and noticed the clock nearly striking 12. He's been absorbed in his deck-construction for almost 6 hours. He stretched himself and yawned. It's not often that Yuuya stayed over in the duel school for the night, but it was too late to go home anyways. Besides, he had a room here. Sakaki Yuushou had prepared a spare room for anyone who wanted (or had to) stay over at the duel school, but it was far too obvious that he had designed the room the way his son would have preferred it. The room was spacious, colored with red and green in its furniture while pictures of the performances You Show Duel School had done filling every white space in the room. Both Yuuya and Yuzu is in the agreement that that room is their favorite place in the Duel School right after the Solid Vision room.

He stood up from his comfy spot on the floor and walked over towards the control room to turn off the Solid Vision. Yuuya and Yuzu both loved the Action Fields, even when not used in duel. It helped them concentrate better. 

When he went back to take his desk, Yuzu was already waiting for him; a smile on her face and his cards on her hand. Yuuya smiled and took the deck from her, and they held hands as they went to the only bedroom in the entire duel school.

"Man, you should have told me if you wanted to stay over; I wouldn't have picked today to reconstruct my deck." Sharing a room wasn't so uncommon for them, after all, they  _are_ childhood friends. But Yuuya still felt bad. Yuzu is a girl, after all. Someone so very important and close to his heart, maybe, but still another person that is a girl. Yuzu shook her head. "I stayed over because I was worried about you. You haven't been as cheerful since...  __the whole thing happened." The Inter-dimensional war was something that Yuuya and Yuzu never discussed in open, and certainly not in private. But moments like this would slip in their everyday lives. Yuuya had been changing his clothes to a looser one when Yuzu, already in her pajamas, was talking. Yuuya frowned.

Yuzu went to the bed first and she offered a hand to Yuuya. "Don't make that face, Yuuya. Let's sleep, you always need some sleep before a big tournament. Youth Championship qualifier is tomorrow, we're going to win, right?" Yuuya took her hand and pulled her into his arms. They fell over to the bed with Yuuya still hugging Yuzu close.

This was a new habit he formed after the inter-dimensional war; whenever he and Yuzu were to sleep together, he would always pull her into his arms and mumble things into himself. He was afraid that she'll disappear somewhere in a flash of bright light. His hugs were tight and desperate and often Yuzu would feel like she couldn't breathe as they drifted off to sleep. But she put her arms around him and started to sing a lullaby.

It was a lyric-less melody, one without any meaning, that she had composed during her free time. Yuuya would calm down when he heard her voice constantly singing in the background as his consciousness started to fade out. Yuzu hugged him and caressed his back in a circular motion and Yuuya would always fall asleep first then Yuzu would follow a few minutes after that.

In the middle of the night, though, Yuzu would feel slight discomfort when Yuuya threw one of his leg on top of Yuzu's own, they both slept on their side, facing one another so when Yuuya did this, Yuzu would definitely be forced into his chest and had to wake up for a few seconds to readjust herself to be comfortable. Once she gets comfortable, Yuuya would mumble in his sleep about one thing or another and Yuzu would fall asleep listening to his mumbles.

Waking up was another thing entirely. Yuzu and Yuuya loved to sleep-in on lazy days, and their parents seem to understand that the whole inter-dimensional war fiasco had taken a toll on their children. So Yuuya would wake up first to the ray of afternoon sunshine while Yuzu nibbled on his shirt. He would wake and remain still, wiping Yuzu's drool on her cheek with his fingers and thanking gods above that she was here by his side. 

  


(Sometimes Yuuya would give her a kiss, either on the temple or on her cheek and Yuzu is never awake for that; but there is one time when Yuzu woke up the very second Yuuya was going to kiss her lips—they kissed and smile to one another before properly waking up and hold hands while walking to the kitchen.)


	2. Yuuto/Yuuya - Counterpartshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Yuuya and Yuuto are roommates; Yuuya is a member of a traveling circus while Yuuto is an author.

"Yuuto? Hey, Yuuto! Wake up, you'll catch cold and get sores all over if you sleep on your computer like that!"

"Hmm- Wha?"

Yuuto groggily woke up; his eyes were bleary and his cheek warm, he'd fallen asleep on the computer again. His deadline is nearing fast and he tended to forgot himself when deadlines are chasing him like this. A pair of warm hands settled on his shoulders and gave him a light massage and it felt so good that Yuuto  _moaned_. "Oh god, even if this is a hallucination I'm so happy that your hands work like magic, Yuuya." Because if this is a dream, it wouldn't be the first time he had it. Imaginary Yuuya always appeared from time to time when Yuuto had too much coffee and not enough sleep, after all. 

"Hallu-wha?  _Yuuto_." Yuuya sounded upset. "Does that mean you didn't read the text I sent you earlier?" And  _that_ jerked Yuuto awake faster than Espresso Dopio ever did. Because Imaginary Yuuya would  _never_ say that to him. The author scrambled towards his phone and true to the other's statement, Yuuya had sent him five texts. One telling him that he'd be home because the Circus would be in Maiami for a few weeks, another one telling him to pull out the blow-up mattress so Yuuya didn't need to sleep on the couch, and the other three asking him if he was home or not. Sighing, Yuuto faced his roommate and apologized. 

"I'm sorry, Yuuya. But deadlines are coming so I don't really have my phone on me." He was sincere in his apology, and Yuuya knew that Yuuto didn't really like cellphones. He only had one because his editor had forcibly bought him one on last year's Christmas. And Yuuto never really said no to Ruri, being old friends all that. Yuuya sighed. "I can't believe you. Where's the blow-up mattress? I haven't slept in anything but hammocks and a proper mattress would be a huge welcome." Yuuya wandered over to the closet where Yuuto stashed every miscellaneous item he didn't really need when Yuuya isn't around.

"Yuuya, take the bed. I lent the mattress to Shun and Ruri because they were going on a road trip." Yuuya turned to face him, he rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What do I do with you?" Yuuto honestly felt bad about this. Like Yuuya said, Entermate Circus didn't really have a proper bed when they are travelling and the fact that Yuuya didn't really have a set schedule had made them both feel that a second bed was not really necessary for their room. "But you haven't slept properly either, right? Let's just share the bed, it won't be the first time anyway."

Yuuya stripped off his clothes to only his boxers and took a random t-shirt from a drawer (and it was black t-shirt with Socrates' quote on it, so it was definitely Yuuto's), he didn't even shower and just went to the bed.

Yuuto smiled and went over to the bed as well, being an author meant that he could work on his pajamas and that was a definite plus. Yuuya took the side near to the wall and went straight to dreamland. Yuuto turned off the lamp and plunged the room into darkness before lying down next to the tighrope walker, he shifted himself a few times until he found a comfortable position and listened to Yuuya's soft snore. And he fell asleep just like that.

When morning came, Yuuya blearily opened his eyes to find half of himself on top of Yuuto, their legs entangled together as Yuuya's hand hugged Yuuto's hand like it was a bolster. He was always a rowdy sleeper, and he couldn't even count how many times he had fallen from his hammock back in the tent. Yuuto's chest felt soft, but firm. Yuuya sleepily nuzzle his head on Yuuto's neck. 

Yuuto groaned and Yuuya's eyes snapped open. Embarrassed, he started to roll over so he won't put a weight on Yuuto anymore. But the author shifted to his side and in-turn hugged Yuuya very tightly, like  _he_ was the bolster. "Oi, Yuuto!" Yuuto  _growled_ , he was  _not_ a morning person and he didn't appreciate being woken up before 8.30 AM. So Yuuya relented and gave in to Yuuto's embrace. He counted how many times Yuuto's heart beat as he slept like a rock, waiting for his biological clock to wake him up on 8.30 AM.

When his alarm went off, Yuuto's eyes snapped open. He felt fresh and rejuvenated after a good night sleep and he was ready to work on his script again, but when he was about to move on autopilot, Yuuya's red eyes greeted him as he hovered dangerously close to Yuuto's lips.

Yuuya looked like he'd seen a ghost, he tried to pry himself off of Yuuto's arms, but their legs are intertwined so it was rather difficult to jump or bolt off. Yuuto heaved a sigh and gave Yuuya a kiss first, earning a confused 'uh-ah' sound from the tightrope walker, before untangling their legs and went over to the coffeemaker. "Finally," Yuuto murmured.

 

(He knew that Yuuya liked him, and he knew how Yuuya was one of the most insecure people he'd ever met, he also knew why even though Yuuya practically didn't need to room with him, he still did anyway. Yuuya liked him in _that_ way and Yuuto did too, they just... hadn't gotten into it. But after that morning, Yuuya never asked for a blow-up mattress when he did come home from the circus anymore, instead he'd sleep on the new queen-sized bed Yuuto had gotten instead.)

(The morning Shun and Ruri came over to return the blow-up mattress, they'd been shocked to hear Yuuto asking them to keep it instead; but then they saw the queen-sized bed and a boy with red-green hair curled up on Yuuto's blanket and they had screamed  _finally!_ until Yuuya groggily wake up from his sleep and Yuuto only heaved a sigh.)


	3. Yuuto/Ruri - Ravenshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in AU where Yuuto is an author and Ruri is a social worker living in the formerly war-torn Xyz Republic.

Yuuto keeps an atrocious sleep schedule.

This has been proven true by Ruri and Shun since their childhood days. Ever since the day Yuuto said ‘I’m going to change the world with my writings’, he kept the oddest sleep schedule. His obsession with finding inspiration is fueled by his addiction to caffeine and tobacco and true to his words, Yuuto changed the world. His fantasy novels are _the_ bestseller in the entire Xyz to the point that saying that _Phantom Knights_ had changed Xyz’s culture wouldn’t be an exaggeration either, really.

As his girlfriend, when they slept in different places each and every night (because Yuuto believes in celibacy until marriage), Ruri wouldn’t mind it much. She often came over to Yuuto’s place at the 3pm and he’d still be asleep, still as a rock while she cleaned up a little and watch some movies until Yuuto woke up some time after 6pm. After he woke up, they’d hang out, catch dinner, and do everything together until Ruri fell asleep and Yuuto sat next to her on bed, writing on his laptop.

Ruri, being the heavy sleeper that she is, would wake up the next morning on her own bed. Yuuto always made a habit of returning her to her house no matter what the odds, often involving Shun’s overprotectiveness of her, and she always thought it was ridiculous.

But now as his wife, Ruri was getting frustrated. She’d sleep and Yuuto would still be writing, and she’d wake up then Yuuto would be asleep. They don’t function at the same hours.

So when Yuzu came to her complaining about Yuuya’s crazy sleeping habits, Ruri was a tad bit jealous.

“Well, I kinda _like_ it when he hugs me while we’re asleep but the waking up part is a bit annoying to do. He makes great waffles for breakfast, though.”

Ruri sighed. “I don’t think I’ve ever sleep together with Yuuto. He doesn’t really sleep when I do.” Yuzu gasped. “That’s horrible! Don’t you think he needed a rest? The newest _Knights_ is already out, so I think he deserves a rest while us readers drown in sorrow or something.” Yuzu laughed and Ruri was struck with an idea.

When she came home, Yuuto greeted her from the sofa, looking tired and ragged but otherwise smiling. “Yuuto, let’s sleep early tonight.” She didn’t even waste time on pleasantries, knowing that Yuuto took no pleasures in it as much as she didn’t. Yuuto looked surprised, but he nodded nonetheless.

Yuuto went over to their bed and settled for a good position. Ruri changed to her black satin pajamas, one Yuuto bought for her birthday. “So I was talking to Yuzu today,” she began as she settled on their bed, curling to Yuuto’s chest. “Oh? What about?” He replied amicably, eyes straight at Ruri and nothing else. It made her shudder still. “Yuuya’s atrocious sleeping habits.” Yuuto laughed. “I would know. He often fell from his bed when we bunk together in college, it was horrible.”

Ruri put an arm on Yuuto’s chest as she snuggled to his side. “But it got me realizing that I don’t really know your sleeping habits, Yuuto.” She sounded like she was pouting, but she didn’t really care. It was true anyway.

Yuuto looked surprised, but then he held her closer and kissed the top of her head as he settled comfortably below her. “You’d be disappointed. I don’t have any sleeping habits really.” Then he was out like a light.

Ruri was honestly surprised at how fast Yuuto fell asleep, but she was content with listening his breathing by her side and the constant movement of his chest under her palm. Then she fell asleep listening to his soft snores.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Yuuto was woken up by the sound of Ruri’s singing. He thought she had woke up, but she was still in his arms, softly singing a lullaby he’d heard him sing to the kids they were with back when they still live in the refugee camp. Yuuto smiled and kissed her palm that idled on his chest. The war is over ages ago and they are living happily together now. He went back to sleep.

 

(They didn’t move until morning came and they woke up at the same time as ray of sunshine peeked behind their blinds. Ruri woke up first, then Yuuto a few seconds later. They murmured a good morning towards each other and kissed. Yuuto thought that maybe he needed to adjust his sleeping schedule to match Ruri’s because one sleep with Ruri felt ten times more refreshing than his usual sleep.)


	4. Yuugo/Yuuri - Pawnshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where everyone attends the same university and lives in a co-ed dorm

A sock on the door? Check.

Angry moaning sounds? Check.

Handcuffs rattling on the metal bedpost sounds? Check.

"What can you do, Officer Kurosaki? Are you going to arrest me?" 

"I already have. Today marks your end in the trapeze-artist-slash-serial-killer career, Macfield."

Corny roleplays including police officers and serial killers?  _Check it all up._

"Dammit, Macfield! I have my big presentation tomorrow!" Yuuri banged on the door, not caring that Kurosaki may already balls-deep inside his roommate, but he seriously didn't want to fail tomorrow's presentation.  _The_ Professor Akaba is going to grade him and hell be damned if Yuuri is going to fail because Macfield decided to not let him study. Dennis growled. "Uhhh- You have your materials with you yeah?? Why don't you crash at Serena's place for a bit, I'll call you when we -  _fuck, Shun!_ \- finish!!" 

Yuuri decided that he didn't want to argue, he could always get to Dennis later, when Kurosaki isn't fucking him balls-deep. He grouchily went over to the Serena's room, only to find another sock on the door and sultry lines coming from inside.

"Oh look at you, my supple beast, dancing in the moonlight." 

"Then blow your flute, my beautiful pied piper."

Fuck. Why are all his friends so into corny roleplays? He needed a place to study, dammit! "Serena! Give me a place to study, Macfield's going at it like jack rabbits with Kurosaki and I have big presentation tomorrow." Serena, though, opened the door. She was dressed like a harem dancer and her girlfriend is inside with a clown's outfit, fiddling with a flute. Yuuri rolled his eyes. Seriously? 

"I'm  _busy_. Go to the library or something." Serena sounded irritated. "I can't study in there. Too noisy."

"If you don't mind, you can go to my room," Serena's girlfriend smiled and offered him a key. "My roommate is a boy, he doesn't hang around in the room much and only comes to sleep. I don't think he'll be around today because there's a racing cup he's attending. Feel free to spend the night, too." Yuuri would have said that she was pretty if it weren't for the ridiculous clown outfit she had on. But it was oddly fitting, though, her dress matched Serena's hair. 

"Thank you, Rin, right?"

"You got what you want, Yuuri. Now get the hell out of here." Serena slammed the door right on his face and Yuuri didn't even stick around long enough to hear them start again.

* * *

Yuuri had expected an empty room. Because Rin had clearly told him that her roommate doesn't hang around the room often. But instead he was greeted by a half-naked guy who was reading bike magazines only in his boxers.

"Heya Rin!" He said just as Yuuri was about to open the door, clearly not looking to his general direction. "Don't worry, I'm just chilling on your bed a little. I'll take the top, as always." 

"Uh, I am not Rin," Yuuri decided to be frank, after all this wasn't his room and he still had a sort of decency towards Serena's girlfriend's roommate. "She's spending the night with Serena and she offered me this place to study. I have big presentation tomorrow." The guy looked up from his magazine and Yuuri had his eyes widened. He had the most beautiful pair of eyes that was in the same shade of Serena's girlfriend's hair. His hair was spiked up, navy blue with blond bangs. All around typical bad boys who hung around the bike parking lot of the campus. Cute, but scruffy.

"Well," he said after checking Yuuri out. "Okay, then. I'm Yuugo, engineering. You?"

"Yuuri, botanical studies." Yuuri entered the room and went over to Rin's desk, which he knew entirely from instinct because it was the better-maintained of the two. Yuugo's desk was littered by motor spare parts while Rin's desk had assortments of bells and clockworks. Yuugo beamed at him and before going back to his magazine.

Yuuri spent an hour reviewing all of his past materials and another countless hours memorizing the content of a legit 10k words paper he made of predator plants throughout the ages, trying his best to sound as impressive as he could for tomorrow's presentation. He had a habit of reciting all of his study materials out loud and it was nearing the sunrise of the next day that Yuuri felt like he had done the best he could to impress Professor Akaba.

And it seemed that Yuugo had treat Yuuri's studies as a lullaby because he was out cold on the bottom bed, hugging Rin's mini-sized doll of Serena she had custom made from a classic lit. major named Ruri.

(He swore that he had to live with weirdest assortment of people in this dorm. Just last night a student from theater had managed to crash from the third floor onto the hall while riding a  _hippo_ stuffed toy, calling himself entertainment genius. Which, Yuuri had to grudgingly admit that he  _is_ , because the entire dorm had gotten a good laugh from that)

Yuugo was by no means weird, though. He had a way of sleeping that Yuuri thought was adorable. He snored lightly, his breaths sounding like reed flute he once heard back when he went to Serena's twin's recital. He would mumble incoherently in a low sound that made him seem like he was whispering and Yuuri would try once or twice to know what he was saying.

Yuuri... never really slept with anyone besides Dennis, before. The two of them had been together since elementary years and they had roomed together in every boarding school they attended. But then he had landed himself with a possessive antisocial bastard that was Kurosaki Shun and effectively booting Yuuri out from their shared dorm. Yuuri slept alone most days. Serena was almost always crashing in Rin or her twin's place, so Yuuri had taken her room as his second home. But this time...

Dennis was always silent in his sleep, like he had a secret to keep within his dreams. But Yuugo slept with his legs spread apart and cuddling to a doll and it was a welcome change that made Yuuri snicker.

Well, he supposed that he should take the top bunk. He had to remind himself time and time again that this wasn't his room, nor was it Serena's room, he can't be his usual prickly self. It was a good thing that he didn't have to sleep in the library, after all.

So Yuuri cleaned out his presentation material and went over to the top bunk. It'll just be a quick 30 minutes power nap and then he'd prepare for his 8 AM class. Take a shower, have some caffeine in his system, look presentable. He lay straight on his back, had his hands on top of his stomach, and he went to sleep.

It was a few minutes after Yuuri had fallen asleep that Yuugo woke up in a blurry daze of a typical morning hour. Yuugo had no morning class this semester so Rin's nagging had lessened quite a lot. Yuugo yawned, hazy mind barely registering his promise to sleep on his own bed, so he went over to the top bunk and sprawled himself on top of the nearly-solid bolster that lay insistently on top of his bunk. Yuugo groaned, but then he eventually cuddled himself at the bolster and went to sleep.

 

 

 

(Yuuri woke up exactly forty minutes from the minute he went to sleep to Yuugo cuddling and mumbling and snoring on top of his chest. Yuuri tried to wake Yuugo up in a groggy state, telling him to move away because he actually needed to go to class. Heart racing, face blushing, but absolutely no idea on how to act on waking up with a beautiful stranger on his chest. Yuugo, however, had made an absolute racket as he screamed, flustered, and tried to scramble away from Yuuri so fast he had fallen off the top bunk.

 

He apologized so much that he ended up going to Yuuri's presentation because he felt bad for the other. After Professor Akaba praised Yuuri's project for his originality, Yuugo took him out on an apology-date. It was the best day of Yuuri's life.)

 


	5. Yuuya/Yuugo - Syncshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Sakaki Yuushou owns a dimension-traveling circus and he hires Rin and Yuugo of Commons to be a part of his crew.

“Are you an idiot or something?” Rin’s face was full of annoyance and her voice was chiding. Yuugo pouted as she lightly dab his cheek with a swab of cotton that smelled like alcohol. “How can you have these many bruises just from sleeping? Honestly…”

“It’s not entirely my fault though,” Yuugo winced as she pressed the cotton on the small cut just underneath his jaw. “The bed is a battlefield when you’re sharing with Yuuya! You should try it sometimes!” Rin rolled her eyes. “I _have_ shared a bed with Yuuya-kun and Yuzu-chan before, he was an absolute angel. He didn’t even move and he slept like a protective rock that barred Yuzu-chan from falling on the floor.” Yuugo honestly couldn’t believe his ears.

“Are we talking about the same Yuuya here? Sakaki Yuuya, tightrope walker and trapeze artist of Entermate Circus, Yuuya?”

“Tightrope walker and trapeze artist of Entermate Circus Yuuya-kun _and_ his trapeze partner and singing diva of Entermate Circus Yuzu-chan, yeah. I’m pretty sure you’re the one who land yourself on his fist when you’re sleeping on the same bed.” Rin practically slapped a band aid on his cheek and Yuugo flinched at the sting. “Ow! Can’t you be gentler with that?!”

“I’m paid to be a healer for the circus troupe and not you, Yuugo. Be careful next time.”

“Why won’t you trust that Yuuya _punched_ me in his sleep? He totally did!”

Rin didn’t even humor him with her attention as she went over to her next patient, a knife thrower who had cut his finger. Yuugo frowned, trying to build a case against Yuuya’s hidden atrocious sleeping habits within his head as he mulled over his little bruises.

Rin and Yuugo had been living with the traveling Entermate Circus for three years now, ever since Sakaki Yuushou and Hiiragi Yuzu picked them up in the slums of City and hired them to be a part of their crew after knowing that they were homeless. The church where they lived their childhood had been demolished to build a foundation for the Tops’ villa and they had been sleeping here and there ever since.

When they started traveling with the circus, at first they slept in hammocks, but Yuugo slept like a crazy ninja and he always ended up falling onto the ground. Ever since Rin hooked up with Yuzu last year, she had asked if he wanted to share a tent with Yuuya, who was her tentmate before.

The tent for first-tier performers were the best ones out of all the other tents Yuugo had to maintain. While Rin was hired to be the healer of the troupe, Yuugo was hired to be the maintenance guy of every mechanical piece the troupe ever owned. Sakaki Yuushou referred to him as their ‘mechanic’ and paid him handsomely, but Yuugo just saw it as that—maintenance guy.

“Are you done with that bed, maintenance guy?” An irritating voice said from outside of the drawn curtains of his bed. “I actually have a patient who needs that bed.” Yuuri was the official doctor of the troupe, an irritating guy who loved to make stupid jokes that ruined Yuugo’s day and night. Yuugo jumped out of the bed, quipped a ‘yeah, yeah’ and went over to Yuuri’s place by the table.

“Say, you’ve seen how Yuuya slept before, right?” Because Yuuya was famous for being accident-prone during all of his practice sessions. Rumor has it that the ringmaster actually hired a creepy doctor to make Yuuya be more careful when practicing, he still fail for the most part, though.

Yuuri turned to him. “Oh? Why? Is this jealousy? Do you think I’m trying to get into your boyfriend’s pants?” Yuugo’s face colored red and he fumed. “Yuuya’s not my boyfriend! We’re just tentmates!” Yuuri seemed to revel at his reaction because his annoying smirk turned even wider. “Well, why would you ask me anything about his sleeping habits when you’re the one who shared a tent with him anyway?” Yuuri shrugged. How this guy made every move he made seemed so annoying and haughty was beyond Yuugo and he honestly didn’t want to think about it anymore than he needed to. So he just hissed and left.

It’s useless to ask Yuuri, Yuugo thought, so he went to another person with whom he can confirm Yuuya’s sleeping habits with.

Yuuto was the flame conjurer of their circus, with his mysterious blue flames that turned into sparkling diamond dust when touched instead of burning people’s hand. He was quiet and didn’t talk much to anyone other than the dancer Ruri and the bird-tamer Shun. But he seemed to have a large amount of fondness to Yuuya, if the nights he often spend talking to Yuuya until so late that Yuugo sometimes had to beg Rin and Yuzu to house him in their tent until he left were anything to go by. So he went over to the birdcage tent and saw Yuuto there alone.

Now, Yuugo didn’t really know how to talk to this guy, so he just stood a few meters behind the poet and cleared his throat.

“What?” Yuuto greeted without even looking at him, eyes still on the birds that flew calmly around his sparkling fire. Yuugo took a deep breath and swallowed. “Have you ever seen Yuuya sleeping before?”

His question seemed to perk Yuuto’s interest because the conjurer turned towards him, steel gray eyes scanning him with solemn regard as he often did to the world around him. “This is a curious question,” Yuuto replied, eyes calculating. “But yes, I have seen Yuuya sleep before. What about it?”

“How does he sleep? Does he move around a lot?” _Does he punch people in their sleep? Or kick people’s rear until they fell on the floor?_ were Yuugo’s unsound question. He had a deep-seated feeling that he wouldn’t want to insult Yuuya in front of Yuuto, ever. A fond smile rose on Yuuto’s lips as he closed his eyes. “He sleeps like a child I think?” He reminisced. “He tosses and turn a little, but doesn’t really move all that much.”

Uh, _what?_ Here comes another definition that didn’t seem to picture Yuugo’s experience of the crazy battlefield that is Yuuya’s queen-sized mattress. Yuuto seemed to pick up his reaction and raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t seem to believe me. Do you have a different experience, seeing as you are his current tentmate?”

“Yuzu said Yuuya slept unmoving,” Yuugo recalled. “But he doesn’t? I mean, he kicked and he even punched me! Look!” He pointed towards the band aid Rin had put on him earlier. Yuuto’s eyes scanned him and Yuugo felt a shiver run down his spine. He remembered why he felt so uncomfortable around the conjurer now, he can’t stand the intense gaze.

But Yuuto’s face then went away from his, closing his eyes as if he was calculating something, but then his eyes snapped open and he burst into a quiet laughter. “What?!” Yuugo snapped.

Yuuto shook his head. “It’s nothing. I don’t think I can help you. I’m sorry.” Yuuto then turned his back at Yuugo and resumed his fire. The birds chirped and sang as the sparkling fire returned and Yuugo turned around and left.

And the night came around once more and he was once again on their bed, alone. Yuuya, the maniac that he was, was still in the main tent practicing and Yuugo was dead tired. Yuugo pulled the blanket and slept. He’ll think about this tomorrow.

It was late at night when Yuuya entered the tent, dead tired from practice and he had a tired fond smile on his face as Yuugo’s thin blanket flew to his face just as it usually do.

Yuugo was enacting a kick Yuuya had done when he practiced martial arts dancing with Ruri and he had fallen off the bed. Yuuya went to his trunk, change to his pajamas, and proceeded to pull Yuugo up the bed as he usually do, only to have the mechanic pull his head directly on his jaw and Yuugo hugged him so tight Yuuya was sure that his head would probably bruise.

But Yuuya enjoyed the hug while it lasted and let his head drift away, and only when Yuugo suddenly rolled away to the other side of the bed, crushing Yuuya underneath him while he did so, Yuuya kicked him away and pull the blanket on top of his head and went to sleep.

The next morning, Yuuya was half-asleep when he heard Yuugo mumble a ‘goddamit not again… I swear this guy!’ with the fondest look on his face. He pretended to toss and turn, only to have Yuugo’s calloused fingers threading through his hair in what seemed to be an awkward attempt to calm him down.

Yuuya smiled.


	6. Yuuri/Yuuto - Spectreshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which all Yuu4 are quadruplets.

Steel gray and fuchsia eyes locked at one another with the same amount of intensity that none of them wanted to retract because neither Yuuto nor Yuuri wanted to seem like they have lost.

“Take the bed,” Yuuto said, voice calm and level and devoid of any emotion. “I insist.”

“No,” Yuuri replied, airy and eerie, threatening without words. “ _You_ should take the bed.”

It didn’t seem to make sense that Yuuto and Yuuri would have a hospitality battle like this and yet by some crazy unfortunate accident, the universe conspired to make them have this very fight. The rooming of Sakaki brothers were always quite clear; Yuuya with Yuuto and Yuugo with Yuuri. It was decided all the way when they were four and had found out which brother they got along with the best.

Yuuya was sweet. Kind smile and warm hugs that welcomed Yuuto whenever he returned to their room. Their room was almost always quiet, sans the times they duel with one another or were constructing their decks, because Yuuya and Yuuto were almost always quiet with one another. Yuuya was the torrent of stars that brightened Yuuto even in his silence, and Yuuto was the calm darkness that comforted Yuuya whenever he felt too tired to shine. They fit.

Yuugo was like the wind. He may breeze or he may storm or he may just do whatever he seemed fit and Yuuri found that he loved that unpredictability. Their room was almost always noisy, sans the times they slept or when they actually had to have some stuff done, because Yuugo and Yuuri were almost always bantering with one another. Yuuri enjoyed teasing his brother for the mere reactions he gave and Yuugo enjoyed having an outlet to exude his overabundance of energy, no matter what he said about it. They fit.

So when Yuuya and Yuugo fell ill after a rigorous day of Turbo Duels done in rain, they shared the room so as to not infect anyone else with their cold.

Now, Yuuya and Yuugo fit each other too. Yuuya became a bout of shooting stars, keeping up with Yuugo’s breeze without any hassle. They talk to each other, teasing and light conversations laden with jokes that are sometimes only understood by the two of them. Yuuya and Yuugo were so similar to each other they had decided not to room together when they were four, but on the nights that the four of them fell asleep in one room, Yuugo would always fall asleep curled around Yuuya and they were still comfortable.

Yuuto and Yuuri had no such relation. They decided not to room together because they just didn’t fit each other. Yuuri was always too much for Yuuto; too cruel, too possessive, too hard understand while Yuuto was always too cold or too calm for Yuuri to crack. They didn’t have anything they share together, except maybe their love of dueling, and even their views about dueling differed too much for them to enjoy dueling together, so Yuuto and Yuuri drifted away.

It didn’t help that Yuuto and Yuuya’s room—the room they were in right at this very moment—had a single queen-sized bed and Yuuto and Yuuya had no problem sharing even when they were growing teenagers. Yuuya was warm and Yuuto was warm too, they slept in each other’s hold and it was the most natural thing to do. While Yuuri and Yuugo’s room had two separate beds on the opposite side of the walls, it just made more sense for the sick ones to use that room instead of this one. So Yuuto had to welcome his oldest brother here on the bed he had to share.

That was why they had the bed argument in the first place, because there was just no way that Yuuto can sleep on the same bed as Yuuri.

Yuuri, for his part, felt like a stranger inside the room he had fallen asleep countless of times before. The room was too quiet, too organized, because Yuuya and Yuuto had aligning interest their room was decorated with the things they both enjoy instead of the mess of D-Wheel posters and butterfly displays back in his room with Yuugo. The idea of sleeping alone on a queen-sized bed was foreign to him, because his bed was a single one that only fit him and him alone.

They had another staring match, in complete silence this time, both brothers not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. Yuuto wouldn’t sleep on the bed with a brother he didn’t like and Yuuri wouldn’t sleep on the bed that was too large for himself. They stared, willing the other to back down.

It was ten minutes later that Yuuri heaved a sigh, eyes rolling and gesture defeated. Yuuri went to the bed and constructed a fort out of the pillows and bolster, dividing it into two sides.

“We’ll sleep with it like this,” Yuuri said, leaving no room for argument. “We don’t know how long their cold will last and I will _not_ sleep on the floor for unknown period of time.”

“That’s why I’ll sleep on the floor instead.”

Yuuri scoffed. “If Yuuya finds out that I let his favorite brother sleep on the floor of his own room, how do you think he’d respond?” With tantrum and rampage, obviously, because Yuuya was the type of person who’d take offense for people who didn’t take them at all. What wasn’t a big deal for Yuuto was often a big deal for Yuuya and it was one of the things all brothers had adored about their youngest.

Sighing, Yuuto relented, the threat of having Yuuya angry at him being a very real threat right now. He knew that Yuuri wouldn’t hesitate to tattle on him at all. He sighed and went over to his cupboard and changed to his pajamas.

Yuuri was already wearing his, so he plopped down on the left side of the fort and noted of how much it smelled like sandalwood and lavender. This was—

“Um,” Yuuto began, an awkward expression marring his face. “I usually sleep on the left side of the bed so—“

“Okay.”

Yuuri scooted over the fort and went over to the right side. It smelled like citrus and summer, definitely Yuuya’s side of the bed. Yuuri plopped down and pulled Yuuya’s red blanket to cover his head. “Goodnight, Yuuto.”

“Goodnight, Yuuri.” Yuuto climbed to the left side and pulled his blanket until it covered his chest. Yuuto counted his own heartbeat and eventually fall asleep to it. It was odd, usually Yuuto would count Yuuya’s heartbeat instead of his own. But well, he just needed to make do.

It was late in the night that Yuuri felt a hand touching his stomach and he was instantly snapped awake.

The fort had been broken, a few pillows and bolster lay uselessly on top of the black blanket covering both Yuuto and a part of Yuuri’s leg. Yuuto’s forehead was resting on Yuuri’s back, and his hands was on his stomach.

Yuuri tried to wriggle away, not because he was uncomfortable but because Yuuto will definitely regret it when they’re awake, but Yuuto groaned to his back and refused to let go.

“Please, no,” Yuuto whispered softly. “It’s lonely…” He put his head on the crook of Yuuri’s neck and sighed in relief. Yuuri exhaled.

Yuugo had never hugged him like this. Seeing that Yuugo always slept like a karate student having a tournament in his dreams, it seemed impossible that Yuuri would ever have a quiet moment like he had with Yuuto at this very moment.

Yuuri let his mind drift along the sleepiness, absently feeling the way Yuuto rubbed his stomach slowly, rhythmically. No wonder Yuuya always seemed to be in a good mood after waking up.

Chuckling to himself, Yuuri wondered just how Yuuto will react when he woke up. Until then, he just relished in the warm feel of his estranged brother’s hug.


	7. Yuuri/Serena - Predatorshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the events after canon, a few years later

Little by little, even long after the dimensional war is over, Yuuya couldn’t help but slip into a sudden bout of tiredness. He’d suddenly fall down, clutching his temple and feeling bouts of sleepiness and one of their counterparts will take over.

Yuuri noticed that even though the four of them were meant to be one and the same, they were not meant to be Yuuya. They were meant to be Zarc. The four of them are whole again, sure, but sometimes Yuuri would feel a fifth persona lying dormant somewhere within Yuuya’s— _their_ consciousness and it made Yuuri _think_.

Because Yuuto was too worried about Yuuya to think about what the hell was going on with Yuuya’s— _their_ body, Yuugo wouldn’t even think about it, and that just leave Yuuri to do all the thinking.

It had been four years now since they merged into one entity, and both Yuuto and Yuuri have perfected their Yuuya-impersonation for him to function normally. But to people who know Yuuya personally, they’d always be known. Yuugo just didn’t bother with concealing himself, he just elected to assume control whenever he was surrounded by people who knew about their circumstances.

(And that was limited to Sakaki Yuushou, Sakaki Yoko, Akaba Reiji, Hiiragi Shuuzou, and Hiiragi Yuzu. They each have different ways of addressing any of the other counterparts when Yuuya was not there. Sakaki Yuushou would maintain a face of neutrality, leaning slightly on fatherly when it was Yuugo. Sakaki Yoko would treat them all like they were her son, Akaba Reiji treated them like how he’d treat everyone else, though a bit colder to Yuuri. Hiiragi Shuuzou would try his best to discern which one of them is which, and Hiiragi Yuzu will…)

Yuuri assumed that this happened because of the fifth persona, the one who would constantly reach out to Yuuya and Yuuya alone. The three of them would wonder the endless galaxy that was Yuuya’s mindscape but still, they find nothing. Yuuto was agitated, but he didn’t want to show it. Yuugo was clueless, and Yuuri just continued his study because it was the only thing that interested him nowadays.

Speaking of things that interest him…

“Yuuya!” It was Hiiragi Yuzu, but _not_. She had her blue eyes, her pink twintails, her clothes and her duel disk but her voice was harsher, very unlike Hiiragi Yuzu who spat melodies with her speaking. Yuuri smiled at her, utterly and perfectly mimicking Yuuya’s own grin whenever he saw his most precious person. “Yuzu!” He said.

Hiiragi Yuzu stopped in her tracks, eyes narrowing and arms crossed in front of her chest. “You’re not Yuuya.” She spat, her steps slow and predatory, Yuuri smirked. _Academia’s standard military march_. Amusing. Lovely. _Nostalgic…_

“You’re not Yuzu either,” because Yuzu would take a step back instead of marching forward. Because even after all this time, Yuuri still scared her. She’d be shy around Yuuto, be chidingly aggressive towards Yuugo, but with Yuuri she’ll take a step back and ask softly for Yuuya to return. “We both have our duel disks, why don’t we use solid vision to reveal who we are?” Yuuri smiled, this time mimicking Yuuto’s calm smile.

Not-Yuzu rolled her eyes, expression sturdy and there was nothing to indicate that she’d listen to Yuuri. Such spitfire, such pride, everything the Professor had coveted in a face that was hers and yet not.

“I don’t need solid vision to know who you are, Yuuri.”

Yuuri grinned, his teeth showing as he seethed a laugh. “Serena; lovely as ever. And here I thought I’d perfected my Yuuya and Yuuto’s impersonation.”

“The way you stand. It’s different from Yuuya and… Ruri’s boyfriend. You are an Academian soldier, through and through.” Those words… still elicit pride. It was the deepest core of his identity, after all. What made Yuuri, Yuuri. Yuuto may be a member of a paramilitary organization that was the resistance but Yuuri was an honest-to-god soldier.

Yuuri and _Serena_ were honest-to-god soldiers.

 Serena stared, still with that face that was hers and yet not, before she went over to his place and offer him a hand. “Ray wants me to befriend you.” There was _something_ within Yuuri that soared at that. It chanted, softly, nearly inaudible, that he belonged with her. Yuuri stared and stared and Serena did not back down.

“Wanna lay down together?” She asked, retracting the hand as her duel disk flared into life. Gone was Hiiragi Yuzu and there was only Serena in all her glory, dressed in proud Academia uniform of Obelisk Blue. She hadn’t wear them since the day the Professor didn’t let her go with the others to the front line. Serena was an elite, just like Yuuri was, and though they were both at the pinnacle of the strongest Blue they were the only ones allowed the freedom to not wear their uniform.

It had been _years_ since Yuuri saw that uniform and honestly it made him nostalgic. He closed his eyes, sighed, and pressed his duel disk. Gone was Sakaki Yuuya and here was Yuuri, dressed in standard Obelisk Force uniform. Colors of Academia, not of the Professor’s purple, the color he had worked _hard_ to attain all the way from Red.

He followed Serena, they both lay down under the field of solid vision stars. They were exactly thirty centimeters apart from each other, looking at the stars.

 _Something_ within him felt utterly nostalgic.

“You are the same, aren’t you?” Serena suddenly said next to him, and Yuuri unwillingly tensed. “Whenever I assume control, I can never go to sleep. Because when we’re asleep we’re at our most vulnerable,” Her voice was uncharacteristically small. “And Yuzu’s bed is so soft. It’s too comfortable. The barracks suit me better, who knows when the enemy will attack?” _There._ Something Yuuri could never tell anyone. Yuuto may have a restless sleep, but Yuuri just _can’t_ bring himself to sleep. At all. He wasn’t honed to.

It's been four years.

And yet still…

“You understand, huh?”

“Of course. I’m an Academia soldier, just like you.”

They fell into a bout of silence, watching the stars fall and die. Serena and Yuuri cannot sleep, but at least the silence didn’t torment them when they can sense each other’s warmth a few centimeters away.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests for the next ship!


End file.
